THE TROUBLING DECISIONS
by JakeGoldbergGrownUpsLover
Summary: This is movie and book, mostly movie. Annabeth is with Percy, but neither of them know what happens when they notice new things and their world is turned upside down.Between K plus and T. Not really T, though, sooooooo... i mite change to k plus.
1. Chapter 1

**_ANOTHER NEW STORY! THIS IS PJO! I DO NOT OWN PJO ONLY RICK RIORDAN. P.S.- LOST HERO ON OCTOBER 12. THIS IS A MOVIE VERSION AND A BOOK VERSION(MOSTLY MOVIE)._**

**_preview;_**

"Grover, you knew this whole time and YOU DIDN'T TELL US!"

"I didn't tell because I couldn't!"

"You couldn't or you didn't want to!"

"SHE THINKS I HAVE SOME BOLT! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!"

**COMING SOON TO FANFICTION FOR YOUR ENJOYMENT!**


	2. SCHOOL AND UPCOMING SMELLY GABE!

**Hay y'all. This is the official 1st chappy. I do not own PJO, the wonderfully talented Rick Riordan does. AND AWAY WE GO! P.S.-My version of the movie with details from the book. Like ppl.**

**Narrator POV**

15 year old Percy Jackson was under the water at his school's swimming pool. _I wonder how long it's been?_ he thought, and chose that time to surface.

**Percy POV**

"He's alive! Percy Jackson ladies and gentleman!" said my friend Grover. Grover had a goatee and crutches. "How long was that?" I asked.  
"7 minutes." said my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. Annabeth had long, light brown hair and a dark pink highlight, almost red. We started dating last year, and she's the best thing that's ever happened to me.  
"Seriously?"  
"Yeah." she said, handing me a towel and some water. I got changed and we all walked out. Grover on his crutches, and Annabeth and I, me and Annabeth-aw,forget grammar- holding hands. We, Grover, Annabeth, and myself, went to school for..._special _students. We're dyslexic and ADHD. Don't know what's up with Grover's mentality or whatever. You can't even tell that Annabeth's the way we are, she's one of the smartest people I know. I looked around at the people surrounding us.  
"Man, sometimes I wish I could just stay in the water all day." Grover gave me a look that said _I don't wanna be here either _and Annabeth pouted.  
"With you of course."  
"Aw, thanks, Perc." she said and kissed me on the cheek.  
"Oh, really guys! Get a room!" Grover said while making a gagging sound.  
"Shut up, Grov." I was annoyed with him for doing that _every single time_. "C'mon boys, time for class." _She's so adorable._ When I walked in, I saw a lady with sort of mousy brown hair. _Must be a substitute._(A/N: I know she's not a sub, but it makes sense, doesn't it?) "Good morning class, I'm , your substitute." She looked at Annabeth and myself like we were freaks or something.

* * *

30 minutes later

"Can anyone tell me the meaning of this line from Othello?" said Mrs. Dodds.  
"Percy Jackson?" I tried to figure it out, but the letters mixed around and I couldn't understand it.  
"No ma'am. I'm sorry." I mumbled, embarrassed. I felt someone grab my hand reassuringly an realized it was Annabeth. I turned around and she whispered it's okay." We smiled at each other.  
"Well, class, that's all for today, don't forget the homework." _Yea, school's OVER!... For the day.  
_"Hey, Beth."  
"Perc, you know I don't like that name."  
"Sorry, Princess." She glared at me.  
"Want to come over today?"  
"Yeah, sure." Annabeth doesn't really get along with her stepmother, so I knew she'd say yes.  
"Cool. See you later, Grov."  
"Bye, Perc. Annabeth." And with that, we went our separate ways.  
"Hey, Perc?"  
"Yeah, Anna?" She rolled her beautiful, stormy grey eyes.  
"Have you noticed anything... weird about Grover lately?"  
"Yeah, actually, I have. He's always giving us weird looks like he knows something. Something that he wants to tell us, but won't."  
"Ahhh, Beth, cut him some slack."  
"First, stop calling me that. Second, I will. Third, your cute when you get defensive."  
"Good, and you're cuter."  
"We're so weird, and we're both cute." She kissed me light as a feather.  
"Well, time for the torture that is _Smelly Gabe_. C'mon Anna-B."

* * *

**Author's Note: I know it's short, but it's something. I write this in my spare time at school, soooo, yeah. Please review!**


End file.
